


PROPÓSITOS DE AÑO NUEVO

by Saralujan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saralujan/pseuds/Saralujan
Summary: Mulder y Scully abandonan la casa encantada aparentemente ilesos, pero las palabras de Lyda han sido un toque de atención mayor de lo que la agente quiere reconocer. Se acerca el Año Nuevo y Scully quiere asegurarse de que esta Navidad sea la última que pasen solos.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 2





	PROPÓSITOS DE AÑO NUEVO

Título: Propósitos de Año Nuevo.

Autor: Sara Luján

Tipo: Angst. Missing scene ( _Cómo el fantasma robó la Navidad_ ).

** PROPÓSITOS DE AÑO NUEVO **

_“Imagine estar tan unida a otra persona, que ya no necesitara su cuerpo físico”._

**(KILL SWITCH)**

Scully giró la llave en la ignición. En un instante desaparecieron las pequeñas luces del salpicadero, las de los faros, y el indicador de la calefacción; también el sonido del motor que le había acompañado desde que subiera al coche para abandonar la casa y dirigirse a su apartamento.

Mulder debía estar haciendo lo mismo en dirección al suyo propio.

Se quedó totalmente inmóvil, sin decidirse a bajar del coche para entrar en su edificio a diez metros de distancia. Sus manos enlazadas sobre los muslos sujetaban las llaves con tal fuerza que las muescas de metal se clavaban en la piel tierna de la palma, pero no detectaba el dolor.

Pasaba más de una hora de la medianoche. Hoy ya era Navidad y en esta noche fría de Diciembre, sin luna ni gente al alcance de su vista, la única prueba de que existía, de que ella era real, era el latido de su propio corazón golpeando acelerado contra el esternón. Todo lo ocurrido esta noche debía ser producto de su imaginación, pero si así era, ¿por qué notaba aún el olor metálico de su propia sangre en los orificios de la nariz?. ¿Por qué sentía en la piel la humedad y el calor pegajoso de la sangre que escapaba a borbotones del agujero bajo su pecho?. ¿Por qué le dolía la herida que no existía como si Mulder le hubiera disparado a propósito?...

Cuando le telefoneó por la tarde pidiéndole que se reuniera con él en el nº 1501 de Larkspur Lane, ella estaba en una de las abarrotadas tiendas del Centro Comercial con dos jerseys en las manos, uno de un delicado color crema y otro de un llamativo azul eléctrico, tratando de decidir cuál le gustaría más a Margaret cuando abriera sus regalos alrededor del árbol, mañana por la mañana. La tienda atestada de gente nerviosa y apurada por hacer sus últimas compras de Navidad le empujaba a cada rato, llevándole de acá para allá como un muñeco tentetieso, mientras Scully trataba de mantener el equilibrio sin que la obligaran a alejarse demasiado de la estantería donde estaban las prendas de su interés.

Llevaba en el Centro Comercial más de tres horas soportando un calor infernal y las notas nostálgicas e insistentes de _Noche de Paz_ que le hacían chirriar los dientes como las uñas de un gato arañando una pizarra. No veía el momento de acabar de una vez y llegar a casa para sumergirse en un baño de sales aromáticas con una copa de vino en la mano y el silencio de su pequeña burbuja de paz frente a la locura consumista de la última semana de diciembre.

Al notar la vibración en el bolsillo de su chaqueta por un momento dudó si coger el móvil o su arma reglamentaria oculta en la funda de la parte baja de su espalda. La imagen de Mulder en la pantalla iluminada aliviaron ligeramente sus nervios crispados y sonrió para sí al tener una excusa para decidirse de una vez por el azul, pagar a toda prisa, y salir devolviendo cada codazo recibido en busca de un lugar menos ruidoso donde poder hablar.

No le sorprendió lo más mínimo oír que el agente prácticamente le suplicaba que se reuniera con él en el nº 1501 de Larkspur Lane, a las 23h en punto. Scully trató de resistirse con todos los argumentos a su alcance, pero muy consciente de que no estaba poniendo en su voz toda la convicción de que era capaz.

“Mulder, a esa hora tenía intención de estar ya durmiendo, ¿para qué quieres que vaya?”.

“He descubierto algo y me gustaría que vinieras a verlo conmigo”, respondió hablando de corrido para acabar conteniendo la respiración al acabar la frase.

Scully no era consciente de tener una _cara de pánico_ , pero si la tenía debía ser la de este momento.

 _¡No!. Ni salir a investigar pistas de un caso que no lleve la firma de Skinner, ni ir a dar un bonito paseo por el bosque, de noche y en pleno invierno_ , pensó levantando un dedo muy cerca de la cara de Mulder para dejar claro su punto.

Lástima que fuera sólo a la pequeña fotografía de la pantalla del móvil.

“Mañana es Navidad, Mulder”, le recordó en el tono racional de una respuesta que incluía todas las razones posibles para no atender a su ruego.

“¿Y?”.

Ella se quedó momentáneamente en blanco.

_No hay Y´s que valgan. Esa afirmación es un NO con letras mayúsculas que no admite réplica. Sólo a Mulder se le ocurriría pensar otra cosa._

“ _Y_ tengo una montaña de regalos que envolver para que mi familia los desenvuelva alrededor del árbol mañana, a las 6h de la mañana”.

“¡Pero si para eso faltan más de diez horas, Scully!. Estaremos de vuelta mucho antes, te lo prometo”.

“ _Y_ entre medias me gustaría dormir un poco. No quiero que al verme llegar piensen que estoy celebrando Halloween, en vez de la Navidad”.

“Si a las 1h en punto de la madrugada no estás en tu cama con el pijama puesto y abrazada a la almohada, me encargaré yo mismo de escribir todos los informes que pida Skinner en lo que queda de año”, 

“Mulder, queda exactamente una semana para que acabe el año, incluidos tres festivos y un fin de semana. ¿Cuántos informes crees que nos pedirá Skinner en los dos días laborables que restan?”.

“Yo no soy quien decide qué días son festivos y cuáles no, Scully. De hecho, teniendo en cuenta que es Navidad, diría que tú tienes más que decir del tema”.

Podía oír la mueca de medio lado crecer en su cara al otro lado del teléfono.

Sabía que era jugar un poco sucio, pero recordó aquello de _problemas difíciles exigen medidas desesperadas._

“ _Y_ creo recordar que tanto mamá como yo te hemos dirigido una sincera invitación para comer con nosotros el día de Navidad, nada menos. Invitación que tú has declinado con mucha educación, pero declinado a fin de cuentas. Dame una buena razón de por qué debería aceptar ir contigo a perseguir Dios sabe qué, a Dios sabe dónde, la víspera de Navidad”.

“¡Ay, Scully!, siento haber herido tus sentimientos. Espero que Maggie se lo haya tomado algo mejor. De todos modos ya he dado la orden para que mañana le llegue un regalo navideño de mi parte. Fue todo un detalle invitarme y se lo agradezco de corazón, pero tú y yo sabemos que es una causa perdida”.

“¿Porque Bill va a estar también allí?”.

“Eso podría tener algo que ver”, murmuró.

“No le conoces tan bien como crees. No sé qué le pasa en Navidad, pero se transforma y parece un hombre distinto. Imagínatelo con un traje rojo, una barriga falsa, y una barba blanca, medio borracho y contando chistes que hacen que mamá necesite ir a confesarse”.

El silencio duró unos cinco segundos. Mulder debía estar imaginando.

“Reconozco que debe ser algo digno de ver, pero me temo que el problema no es lo que yo vea, sino lo que él ve en mí. Soy el demonio que pretende llevarse a su hermanita pequeña”.

“Tampoco es que no le falte algo de razón. Además de otras ocasiones bien justificadas, tienes tendencia a tratar de convencerme de que te siga por razones más que cuestionables, sobre todo en Navidad”, le recordó con retintín para señalar que era eso exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en este momento.

“Sí, bueno…, pero esta vez es importante. Estoy seguro de que te gustará lo que vamos a ver. Hay incluso una bonita historia alrededor”.

“¿Qué historia?”.

“A través del teléfono pierde todo su romanticismo. Es como contar historias de miedo alrededor de una hoguera, pero de día. No es lo mismo”.

“¿Romanticismo?”.

“Eso he dicho”.

Otra vez el silencio, esta vez cargado de una tensión invisible que le cosquilleó esa pequeña franja de piel desnuda entre el final del cabello y el cuello de la camisa.

“Mulder, no sé qué te traes entre manos, pero espero que valga la pena el viaje y el baño que ya no me dará tiempo a tomar”.

“¿Vendrás?”.

La voz sonó entre emocionada e incrédula; como si lo hubiera logrado mucho antes de lo que esperaba.

“Iré, pero recuerda, a las 1h en casa. Y nada de regalos. Te agradezco el detalle a mi madre, pero si quieres que esté ahí a las 23h no puedo perder ni un segundo buscando el tuyo”.

“Tu compañía es regalo más que suficiente, Scully”.

Colgó sin darle tiempo a responder, aunque de todos modos tampoco habría sabido qué decir.

\------------

Mulder cumplió su promesa... con algo de retraso. Justo antes de apagarse el motor, el reloj digital del salpicadero marcó las 01:20h. Sin embargo, ella seguía sentada detrás del volante incapaz de ordenar a su cuerpo que se pusiera en movimiento.

_Sal del coche de una vez y entra en casa. Ponte el pijama, lávate los dientes y métete en la cama. Quedan menos de cinco horas para que suene el despertador y tengas que ponerte en marcha para presentarte en casa de mamá con la mejor de tus sonrisas._

Scully sabía que no lo conseguiría. Su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer después de que su mente le trajera hasta aquí en autopiloto. Mantenía la vista al frente, más allá del parabrisa, contemplando la calle vacía, donde todo estaba tan inmóvil como ella. Sólo sus dedos recogidos en un puño sobre su vientre se estiraban de vez en cuando para comprobar una y otra vez que no había un orificio de bala entre las costillas, cerca del seno derecho. Una herida provocada por el arma de Mulder con la intención de asesinarla y después ¿suicidarse?.

_Es una bonita historia, Mulder, y la has contado muy bien, pero no me la creo._

Ni siquiera le había preguntado como sabía de la existencia de esa casa en primer lugar. Probablemente llevaba semanas revisando páginas web sobre casas encantadas hasta que dio con esta, lo suficientemente cerca como para que mereciera la pena ir a echar un vistazo en Nochebuena nada menos, cuando todo el mundo se preparaba para pasar tiempo e intercambiar regalos con sus seres queridos.

_¿No tienes otro sitio a dónde ir, Mulder?._

Scully suspiró y se hizo el propósito firme de tenerle sentado a la mesa con su familia el día de Navidad del año que viene, estuviera o no estuviera Bill.

Aunque tuviera que arrastrarle a punta de pistola.

En su mente giraban imágenes y palabras de lo ocurrido en las dos horas escasas que habían permanecido en el interior de esa casa, pero resultaba difícil poner las ideas en orden y decidir qué había sido real y qué había ocurrido sólo dentro de su cabeza, algo que pasaba con cierta frecuencia cuando de Mulder se trataba.

Hacía sólo 24 horas, acostada en su cama, había reflexionado acerca de sus propósitos de Año Nuevo. Desde que podía recordar tenían una pequeña tradición familiar alrededor de la mesa de Navidad. El primero en hablar era siempre el Capitán Scully, quien expresaba la esperanza de que al menos un pequeño deseo se cumpliera en el año que comenzaba, así como el propósito de lograrlo poniendo los medios y el trabajo necesario para ello. A continuación le seguían uno a uno todos los miembros de la familia, cada uno exponiendo brevemente sus deseos particulares y los pasos que iban a dar para que efectivamente se cumplieran.

Si algo había aprendido Scully de su padre era que no bastaba con desear algo. Sólo con esfuerzo, horas de estudio, sacrificio, y valor se lograba aquello que realmente merecía la pena en la vida. Por ello, el Capitán no sólo escuchaba atento cuando sus hijos expresaban sus sueños y deseos, sino que les animaba a definir los pasos concretos y necesarios para que se hicieran realidad.

Acostada bajo las cálidas sábanas de su cama, Scully pensaba en el propósito que se había hecho para este Año Nuevo, uno que no iba a expresar en voz alta durante la comida rodeada de su familia. Uno que se guardaría para sí misma, aunque no por ello estaba menos convencida de que era lo correcto; lo que debía hacer.

_No pienso ir. Mis propósitos de Año Nuevo…_

Poner su único propósito en palabras dentro de su mente fue fácil.

_Quiero mi propia vida, una vida real. No todo tiene que seguir girando alrededor de sus obsesiones y su búsqueda. Una vida para compartir con él, no sólo con la Verdad que tal vez nunca encontremos._

Decidir los pasos a seguir para lograrlo… bueno, cuando aún estaba ocupada en pulir el primero… se durmió.

El día siguiente, Nochebuena, fue de una actividad frenética a pesar de que parte del personal de la Oficina estaba ya de fiesta y ellos abandonaron el despacho del sótano temprano, a las 3h de la tarde. Por desgracia mucha gente tuvo la misma idea y antes de que se diera cuenta, Scully se vio atrapada en un tráfico demencial del que logró salir después de treinta y cinco minutos más de los que empleaba habitualmente para llegar a su apartamento.

Una vez allí, abrió su maletín y sacó varios documentos relacionados con el caso que tenían entre manos para dejarlo en la mesita de café, preparado para cuando tuviera unos minutos libres. Necesitaba revisarlos para asegurarse de que pasado mañana, 26 de Diciembre, tuviera toda la información necesaria para continuar con la investigación que hoy habían abandonado antes de lo habitual.

Lo siguiente fue tomar un bocado mirando las Noticias en la televisión, hacer algunas gestiones bancarias a través de Internet, y adecentar un poco el apartamento por si se diera el caso de que algún familiar se presentara en la puerta de improviso con la excusa de la Navidad. A las 17:30 decidió que no podía perder ni un minuto más. Aún le quedaba la tarea más difícil de la tarde y, como cada año, el tiempo se le echaba encima. Comprar regalos para cada uno de los miembros de su familia, ocho en total. Scully se recordó a sí misma una vez más que no necesitaba elegir algo que le gustase a su padre, a Melissa, ni a Emily, porque ninguno de los tres estaba ya con ella. Era una sensación extraña, como un hueco en el estómago al que no se acostumbraba. Ver los puestos que habían ocupado durante más de treinta años su padre y su hermana en la mesa de Navidad, y el que había ocupado Emily en su corazón durante apenas una semana, ahora vacíos… La única prueba de que alguna vez estuvieron sentados ahí, con ellos, era el echo de que Margaret les recordara en la oración que decía antes de comenzar la comida.

A pesar de su ausencia, Scully aún necesitaba comprar regalos a ocho miembros más, una tarea agotadora que exigía reflexión y cuidado para asegurarse de que cada uno tuviera el mejor regalo posible según su personalidad y sus gustos. Su madre, sus hermanos Bill y Charles con sus respectivas esposas, y sus tres sobrinos. Los dos de Charlie casi preadolescentes, y Mathew, el único hijo de Bill y Tara, que cumplía un año el 28 de diciembre, dos días después de que Emily muriera. Scully sabía que elegir regalos para él a lo largo de toda su infancia y adolescencia sería siempre una tarea que le haría sangrar el corazón.

El Centro Comercial estaba tan abarrotado de gente haciendo sus compras de última hora como esperaba. Scully trató de abstraerse de las luces, la multitud, y los villancicos tanto como pudo con el fin de centrarse en la misión de encontrar el regalo adecuado para cada uno sin acabar desquiciada. No lo consiguió del todo, aunque por fortuna la llamada de Mulder llegó a tiempo de evitar que se dejara llevar por sus nervios crispados y comenzara a tomar rehenes a punta de pistola mientras _Noche de_ _Paz_ comenzaba a sonar por novena vez en el hilo musical.

Sí, las había contado.

Por suerte, Mulder tuvo también el buen detalle de llamar justo cuando compraba el último regalo, el jersey de Margaret. De lo que no estaba tan segura es de lo que había ocurrido a partir de ese momento. Las cuatro bolsas adornadas con motivos navideños, llenas de regalos, acabaron en los asientos traseros de su coche esperando ser envueltos, y ella conduciendo a una dirección desconocida, respondiendo una vez más a la llamada de Mulder para investigar de modo no oficial algo en lo que ni siquiera creía. Aún faltaba una semana para el 1 de Enero y ya había fracasado en hacer realidad su único propósito de Año Nuevo. Si el Capitán Scully le miraba desde el cielo no creía que en este momento estuviera muy orgulloso de ella.

Scully no estaba segura de si no había puesto suficiente empeño en lograrlo, o si su vida se había convertido en algo tan triste como para conformarse con pasar la Nochebuena corriendo por ahí, persiguiendo cosas en las que ni siquiera creía. Las palabras de Lyda le habían dolido como un buen pellizco en el brazo a pesar de no ser la única que las había pronunciado. Ella misma tenía esa sensación con frecuencia, la de vivir una vida muy triste. La de perseguir cosas en las que no creía a cambio de permanecer al lado del hombre en el que sí creía. La de abandonar sus sueños y vivir los de otro por miedo a perderle.

A veces no podía evitar avergonzarse de sí misma. No era esto lo que el Capitán Scully le había enseñado, dejar su vida en manos de otro. Esperar que un príncipe azul llegara para dar sentido a su vida con un beso.

_El subconsciente anhelo de encontrar la plenitud en el otro…_

Por supuesto se daba cuenta de lo ridículo de esa idea, pero aun así… ¿qué podía hacer para permanecer a su lado si él se negaba a salir del coche?. El deseo de intimidad, de algo más con él, era cada día más fuerte, a veces insoportable. Tanto que por las noches, en la soledad angustiosa de su habitación, se preguntaba hasta dónde sería capaz de seguirle para hacer realidad la intimidad que deseaba, y de alcanzar la plenitud de la que hablaba Lyda.

No sabía cómo era posible, pero la conocía demasiado bien. El conflicto entre su necesidad de independencia, de realizarse como mujer a través de la consecución de sus propios objetivos profesionales chocó muy pronto con su deseo de intimidad con Mulder, de una relación más personal y humana. Sabía que él deseaba lo mismo, pero al contrario que ella, no parecía dispuesto a sacrificar ninguno de sus objetivos. La búsqueda de la Verdad, de Samantha, del siguiente expediente X siempre iría por delante de todo lo demás en la mente de Mulder.

Por delante de ella.

Su búsqueda era lo único que había tenido sentido durante buena parte de su vida y abandonarla sería como morir. O eso creía él.

En realidad, tal vez Lyda no la conocía tan bien como creía. No, no le había seguido al interior de la casa por deber o lealtad, en eso tenía razón. Y sí, tenía un secreto que nunca se había atrevido a admitir ante Mulder, aunque como el _Pulgarcito_ del cuento, llevaba años dejando miguitas de pan en el camino para que él las siguiera con la esperanza de que algún día los dos se encontraran en el mismo momento y en el mismo lugar. No era un secretito miserable. Era la necesidad vital de encontrar la plenitud con Mulder, no en Mulder.

La afirmación de Lyda _Su única alegría sería demostrar que él se equivoca_ no sólo era mentira, sino que sonó como un insulto. En realidad, muy parecido al insulto de Blevins cuando le asignó a los expedientes X con la orden de realizar informes acerca de la validez científica de los casos que investigaba el agente. Blevins sabía que era una misión imposible, pero ella no se dio cuenta de la verdadera razón de su asignación hasta que Mulder le acusó de espía por tercera vez y le hizo notar que las posibles pruebas desaparecían misteriosamente con una frecuencia inusual.

La verdad era que su mayor alegría sería demostrar que él NO se equivoca. A pesar de su estricto racionalismo y de la necesidad de tener pruebas irrefutables para declarar que un hecho improbable era real, Scully deseaba más que nada en el mundo demostrar que Mulder tenía razón, aunque las pruebas fueran en contra de los principios científicos en los que se había apoyado hasta ahora.

Porque sí. Porque un hombre como él lo merecía.

Nunca había conocido a nadie con la capacidad de trabajo y sacrificio de Mulder, y sobre todo con la fe y la fuerza necesarias para no darse por vencido nunca cuando de descubrir aquello en lo que creía se trataba.

Mulder, un hombre inteligente, valeroso, y atractivo, perfectamente capaz de provocar la admiración tanto de mujeres como de otros hombres, se había convertido con el tiempo en un solitario ridiculizado por sus creencias, temido por su obsesión por encontrar la Verdad, y engañado una y otra vez hasta hacerle dudar de su capacidad para distinguir la verdad de la mentira; y aun así, ahí seguía más de veinticinco años después queriendo saber lo que realmente le ocurrió a Samantha y quienes fueron los culpables de su desaparición. Y sobre todo por qué. ¿Por qué ella, y no él?. ¿Por qué una niña de ocho años inocente?. ¿Por qué ella, y seguramente muchas como ella, fueron arrancadas de los brazos de sus madres para servir como instrumento a los intereses de un Gobierno en la sombra?.

Un gobierno traidor a su propio pueblo.

La lucha infatigable de Mulder merecía respuestas. Merecía tener razón.

Nada le haría más feliz que, con ayuda de la Ciencia, encontrar pruebas que le dieran la razón. Scully era muy consciente de que si algún día ocurría algo así, la Verdad que Mulder llevaba toda su vida buscando sería más terrible de lo que se atrevían a imaginar. Un mundo sometido al capricho de unos pocos. La Humanidad convertida en cabezas de ganado al servicio de dos amos igualmente depravados: los alienígenas y el Gobierno. Sin embargo, el hecho de encontrarla proporcionaría paz a su alma por primera vez desde que era un niño de doce años.

Scully se preguntó qué sería de ellos en un mundo así, desgarrado por una guerra entre seres venidos de rincones lejanos del Universo y un pequeño grupo de seres humanos traidores a su mundo y a sus semejantes. Maurice y Lyda no pudieron encontrar un lugar seguro donde compartir su vida y su amor, y ante la posibilidad de que la guerra les separase decidieron sellar un pacto.

Mulder y ella no eran amantes, no en el sentido físico al menos, y aun así hacía años que la posibilidad de separarse de él ya no era una opción ni siquiera para recuperar los objetivos profesionales que escaparon por la ventana el día que entró en el despacho. Ellos no eran amantes… pero Mulder había arriesgado su vida, su carrera, y su libertad para salvar la vida de su compañera, a punto de ser derrotada por el cáncer. Había viajado hasta los confines del mundo solo, herido, y perseguido para rescatarle de quienes pretendían arrebatarle por segunda vez su dignidad y su humanidad, como años atrás hicieron con Samantha.

Scully no sabía si algún día encontraría pruebas de la Verdad en la que él creía, pero hacía mucho tiempo que tenía todas las pruebas que necesitaba de los sentimientos de Mulder hacia ella, de que la amaba con un amor tan profundo como el que se profesaban Maurice y Lyda. Lo que les distinguía de la pareja de fantasmas es que el miedo les impedía poner palabras a ese sentimiento. Miedo a que sus enemigos lo descubrieran y lo utilizaran para manipularles arrebatándoles lo que más les importaba; aquello sin lo cual ninguno de los dos podría vivir.

El otro.

Aunque al principio se mostró suspicaz y desconfiado, Mulder aceptó ofrecerle el beneficio de la duda hasta que, con el pasar de los casos y las horas en el despacho, se convirtió en parte del selecto grupo en el que el agente se atrevía a confiar; un grupo cuyos miembros se podían contar con los dedos de una mano.

Scully sabía que un hombre así no sería capaz de asesinarle y después suicidarse para no tener que soportar más la soledad ni pasar otra Navidad solo. Si de algo sabía Mulder era de sacrificio para evitar que otros sufrieran por su causa, y cuando eso ocurría, el sentimiento de culpabilidad le envolvía como una capa invisible y pesada que soportaba en silencio.

Las llaves del coche se sentían calientes en su mano cerrada. Al recordar, una oleada de vergüenza le hizo cerrar los ojos y fruncir el ceño. No debió acusarle de robárselas para obligarle a entrar con él en la casa. Mulder podía ser muy insistente y persuasivo, a veces incluso un grano en el culo cuando de convencerla de ir con él a perseguir pistas se trataba, pero jamás le había mentido ni obligado a hacer algo que ella no quisiera hacer.

El hecho de que las llaves acabaran en manos de Maurice sólo podía significar una cosa; que realmente era el fantasma del que habló Mulder en su historia. A partir de ahí todo se volvía confuso. No estaba segura de qué era real y qué no de todo lo que ocurrió en esa casa, pero la imagen de Mulder empuñando su arma apuntando a su pecho era aún tan vívida en su mente que las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos una vez más a pesar del esfuerzo por contenerlas.

El impacto de la bala lo había sentido como un golpe seco que desestabilizó su equilibrio momentáneamente y tan repentino que su cerebro tardó varios segundos en registrar el dolor como un hierro candente entrando en su cuerpo. Fundiendo la carne a su paso. Todo lo que había pensado y sentido por Mulder desde hacía más de seis años se concentró en un lapso de tiempo mínimo como la energía concentrada en un punto ínfimo justo antes del Big Bang.

¿Cómo era posible que Mulder le hubiera disparado a propósito?.

Scully se llevó los dedos al punto de impacto sobre el tejido de su camisa, una vez más incapaz de convencerse de que la herida no estaba ahí, que todo estuvo en su imaginación. Si eso era lo que ocurrió, ¿por qué había imaginado algo así?. Y si todo era un truco de Maurice y Lyda, ¿por qué creyeron que Mulder actuaría como él, asesinándola para no perderla?. ¿Podía llegar un momento en que se sintiera tan solo y desesperado como para hacer algo así?.

Scully quería creer que no. Si Mulder prefería perderla que verla morir o sufrir por su causa jamás sería capaz de empuñar un arma contra ella. Si alguna vez Mulder disparaba contra sí mismo no sería para permanecer a su lado en el más allá o donde quiera que residan los fantasmas. Lo que le mataría sería su sentimiento de culpabilidad. Lo sabía desde que Missy le habló del estado en que quedó el agente durante los meses que estuvo desaparecida, cuando Duane Barry la secuestró. Irónicamente, Melissa utilizó la palabra _Fantasma_ para referirse a Mulder. Durante las cuatro o cinco veces que hablaron antes de que ella apareciera en el hospital, Missy le vio convertirse paulatinamente en una cáscara de sí mismo; en alguien viviendo hacia adentro, incapaz de sentir o reaccionar ante el mundo exterior hasta el punto de que en algún momento de esos tres meses, la gente a su alrededor dejó de percibirle, de darse cuenta de su presencia, como si se hubiera vuelto transparente.

Como si fuera un fantasma.

Missy le dijo que en aquellas pocas ocasiones en que estuvo a su lado percibía su aura como una niebla gris a su alrededor, sin vida. Sin fuerza para seguir viviendo. Trató de hablar con él, pero Mulder no quiso abrirse a ella. Prefirió seguir centrado en su propio dolor, lamiendo sus propias heridas. Tampoco dijo nunca una sola palabra del tema y a pesar de todo, Melissa sabía que en algún momento, casi al final de los tres meses, sintió que no tenía fuerzas para soportar más su culpa y que merecía morir por lo que le ocurrió a su compañera; por lo que permitió que le ocurriera.

Scully conocía bien ese sentimiento en el corazón de su compañero, nacido la noche que Samantha desapareció sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Lo había visto una y otra vez dirigido a ella cuando sufría las consecuencias de tener un trabajo estresante y peligroso a su lado. La mayoría de las veces era sólo un gesto o una frase a la que ella respondía elevando las cejas después de pasar un mal rato durante el desarrollo de una misión y a continuación, la vida seguía como si nada en otra ciudad, en otra misión más peligrosa si cabe. Ni Mulder ni ella volvían a pensar que algún día podría perderla definitivamente hasta que ocurría de nuevo ante sus propios ojos.

Su odisea en la Antártida fue el último aviso que Mulder trató de tomarse muy en serió.

_“Deberías haberte ido. Deberías dejarme, alejarte de mí tanto como puedas. No quiero verte morir, Scully, por culpa de mi estúpida obsesión personal”._

_Nunca voy a olvidar esas palabras que pronunció apenas diez días después de aquel momento en el pasillo de su apartamento, cuando la idea de separarme de él hizo que Mulder tirara por la borda todas nuestras inseguridades y miedos. Con su mirada, y sus dedos en mi rostro, decidió que no podía permanecer callado ni un día más. Estaba decidido a que, si nos separábamos, al menos supiera la verdad._

_“No quiero hacer esto solo. Ni siquiera sé si puedo… y si yo abandono, ellos ganan”._

_En aquel momento comprendí cuánto me necesitaba, más allá de validar su trabajo y salvar su trasero cada vez que se metía en problemas, y para que no hubiera la menor duda se atrevió a hacer algo que los dos habíamos imaginado demasiadas veces en la soledad de nuestra habitación. Mulder me habría besado si no fuera por aquella maldita abeja que, a su vez, me impidió demostrarle que yo correspondía a ese sentimiento con todo mi corazón y mi cuerpo._

_Alguien que en una situación así fue capaz de desnudar su alma para evitar que le abandonara me pedía, sólo unos días después, que me alejara de él para no verme morir…_

_No, Mulder jamás me dispararía a propósito para mantenerme a su lado. Por eso, al señalar que fue él quien disparó primero en esa casa, fue también el primero en darse cuenta de que todo estaba en nuestra imaginación; que no nos estábamos arrastrando por el suelo de madera mortalmente heridos, dejando un rastro de sangre en un intento desesperado por llegar a la salida cuando ya era demasiado tarde._

_Mulder, ¿por qué nos hacemos esto?. ¿Por qué entramos a esa casa y nos dejamos hechizar por Maurice y Lyda hasta el punto de caer en su juego?. Nosotros no_ _vivimos una guerra real que amenace con separarnos, somos nosotros mismos quienes lo hacemos. Eres tú quien se empeña en pasar solo la Navidad. Mamá y yo te queremos con nosotras alrededor de la mesa porque eres parte de la familia. Puede que no lleves nuestra sangre, pero llevas parte de mí en tu corazón del mismo modo que tú te has convertido en parte inseparable de mí. Durante el tiempo de mi abducción, tus palabras y tu presencia fue lo único que dio esperanza a mamá, le permitiste tener algo de mí a través de ti cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida._

_Desde que desperté en el hospital, mamá comenzó a hablar de ti de un modo que nunca imaginarías. Lejos de hacerte culpable, como te consideras tú mismo, pasaste a ocupar un lugar en su corazón como uno más de nosotros._

_¿Hasta cuándo va a durar este juego, Mulder?._

_Yo no quiero permanecer eternamente a tu lado como un fantasma en el más allá, ni me imagino persiguiéndonos el uno al otro en forma de impulsos eléctricos viajando eternamente juntos por la Red, como soñaba Esther. No quiero dejar de necesitar mi cuerpo físico, ni de reconocer el tuyo con mis sentidos. Quiero estar a tu lado aquí y ahora compartiendo nuestros cuerpos y nuestras mentes reales._

_Quiero que nos ayudes a mamá y a mí a decorar el árbol de navidad y te emborraches con Bill hasta que os retéis a ver quién de los dos la provoca más, él con sus chistes verdes, o tú con tus historias de alienígenas. Quiero que mañana te sientes con nosotros en el suelo, alrededor del árbol, y desenvuelvas tus regalos._

_Sé que dije que no quería que los intercambiásemos, Mulder, pero te mentí. Lo que no quería era hacer más evidente aún lo solo que estás en Navidad. Te imaginaba abriendo tu único regalo, el mío, sentado en tu sofá mientras yo desenvolvía los míos rodeada de mi familia, y sentí que algo no estaba bien. Tampoco quería que te sintieras obligado por una convención social que no tiene ningún sentido para ti porque no tienes una familia que proporcione un significado superior a lo que, de otro modo, no es más que una estrategia consumista._

_A pesar de los desacuerdos y discusiones acerca de los asuntos de mi vida agradezco la familia que tengo, sobre todo en estas fechas. La vida se ve de un modo distinto cuando sientes que formas parte de algo, de alguien; que tienes con quien compartir regalos, música, comidas, y conversaciones sinceras. En días como este siento más que nunca la familia que te falta, alguien que te arrope con su cariño y su preocupación por ti; que te eche de menos si no estás en la comida de Navidad. Duele comprobar que no tienes ese tipo de cercanía con el único miembro de tu familia que queda. Tu madre._

_Pero, ¿sabes qué, Mulder?. Sí tienes la familia que necesitas. Yo te echo de menos en Navidad. Miro a Bill y Charles sentados a la mesa con sus esposas y el corazón me duele de no tenerte a mi lado, de imaginarte solo en tu apartamento con el_ _sonido de la televisión en lugar de compartiendo conmigo risas y miradas furtivas de las que sólo tú y yo conocemos el significado._

_Es verdad que no le caes bien a Bill porque no ve más allá de las apariencias, que casi siempre te sigo a donde quieras llevarme. Mamá, en cambio, ve lo que hay bajo la superficie, que te sigo porque quiero; porque me haces sentir que juntos formamos algo mejor de lo que soy yo sola y de lo que eres tú solo. Su invitación fue sincera, Mulder. Al igual que yo, ella también querría que estuvieras a mi lado en la mesa porque sabe que tienes parte de mi corazón y eso te convierte no sólo en mi familia, sino también en la suya. Mamá no se plantea si las esposas de Bill y Charles son parte de nuestra familia porque lo son desde el momento en que aceptaron el corazón de sus hijos._

_¿Qué nos hace diferentes a nosotros, Mulder?._

_Nada._

_Mamá ha sabido leer nuestros corazones aunque tú y yo no hablemos más que con miradas, roces sutiles, y actos que no siempre ha comprendido del todo. Para ella eres parte de su familia como las esposas de sus hijos, aunque tú mismo no lo entiendas, o no quieras creerlo. Mulder, estás solo en Navidad porque crees que mamá debería de odiarte, y no es así. Eres lo que cualquier madre quiere para su hija, un compañero que le hace feliz, que comparte con ella el camino a veces difícil de la vida, que tiene un corazón capaz de latir al mismo ritmo que el suyo, y que le hace sentirse mejor persona de lo que era antes de conocerte. Yo soy esa hija y por ello te está agradecida, y te ama como al resto de los miembros de su familia._

_Cuando rechazaste su invitación entendió tus razones, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió decepcionada. Te va a echar de menos porque el día de Navidad estarás solo y para su hija no será tan feliz como debería ser; como puede ser si te olvidas al menos durante un día de ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que te obsesiona. Ni mamá ni yo creemos que tengas nada de lo que sentirte culpable y mereces compartir la comida de Navidad con nosotros como uno más de la familia. Para que me creas, he de confesarte que, a pesar de lo que dije, sí tengo un regalo para ti. No pensaba dártelo hoy porque no quería que lo abrieras solo en tu apartamento, mientras todos nosotros los abríamos alrededor del árbol. Pensaba entregártelo el día después de Navidad, cuando estuviéramos juntos en el despacho. Es un regalo que compré hace unos días, antes que los del resto de mi familia, y fue mamá quien sugirió algo que ambas sabemos que te gustará. A pesar de mi intención de que no te sintieras obligado a intercambiar regalos, ella dejó claro que ningún miembro de su familia se quedará sin algo que desenvolver en Navidad. Así de familia eres para ella y, créeme, mamá se toma la tradición de los regalos muy en serio._

Scully comprobó una vez más el reloj del salpicadero. La 1:35 a.m. Mulder ya debía de haber llegado a su apartamento. Se preguntó si también él estaría sentado en el coche, sin decidirse a salir, temiendo que esta noche le resultara más difícil dormir de lo que ya era habitual, mientras su mente daba vueltas sin fin a lo que había ocurrido. Dos fantasmas obligándoles a enfrentarse a sus miedos e inseguridades más íntimas, y a sus sentimientos reprimidos.

El miedo a la soledad y al compromiso por partes iguales.

Maurice y Lyda habían visto el interior de sus mentes y sus almas, y en un juego perverso trataron de convencerles de que se destruyeran el uno al otro. Un planteamiento egoísta y erróneo que demostraba que en realidad no conocían a los agentes tanto como creían. Al contrario que el amor de los fantasmas, que sobre todo parecía el resultado de una atracción física, el de Mulder y ella tenía su fundamento en la amistad; en el deseo de asegurar el bienestar y la felicidad del otro antes que la de uno mismo. Ellos decidieron morir para no separarse. Los agentes se mantenían separados por miedo a morir a manos de sus enemigos o, de un modo figurado, de sus propias necesidades emocionales. Miedo a morir si daban una oportunidad real a sus sentimientos, a que su amor no sobreviviera si se viera obligado a competir con las obsesiones vitales de Mulder, o que el sentimiento de culpabilidad superara al amor que el agente llevaba guardado en su interior desde hacía años.

 _¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado?,_ pensó. _Las personas confiesan su amor y se comprometen cada día a lo ancho del mundo. ¿Por qué nos negamos a nosotros mismos la posibilidad de una vida feliz juntos?._

_Somos compañeros desde hace seis años. En todo este tiempo, hemos vivido experiencias que la mayoría de la gente ni siquiera soñará nunca. Hemos arriesgado nuestras vidas para salvar al otro de situaciones inimaginables sin pensarlo un segundo, no sólo por deber o lealtad, sino porque el tiempo nos ha vuelto inseparables. Nos ha enseñado que nuestra amistad está por encima de todo, que la vida tiene sentido cuando sabemos que en medio del dolor estamos ahí para abrazar y recibir un abrazo, o un beso en la frente; cuando una mirada o un roce ligero de los dedos es suficiente para saber cómo se siente el otro. Poca gente tiene tantas razones en que fundamentar su amor y sin embargo ahí están, viviendo sus vidas con sus familias, sus hijos, y sus perros, mientras nosotros seguimos sentados en el coche._

_Yo quiero eso contigo, Mulder. Eres mi amigo y parte de mi familia, ¿por qué no actuamos como tales?. A veces me parece oír cómo nuestros enemigos se ríen de nosotros, ¡tan valientes como para arriesgar nuestras vidas, pero demasiado asustados como para arriesgar nuestros corazones!._

_No quiero seguir así, Mulder. ¿Acaso no intentarlo no es ya lo mismo que fracasar?. ¿Acaso la soledad no elegida no es lo mismo que la muerte en vida?. No quiero que sigamos siendo dos fantasmas separados en el más acá. Necesito reescribir mis propósitos de Año Nuevo, sustituir el punto principal por otro que especifique y concrete lo que quiero realmente. No es que a partir de ahora me niegue a seguirte cada vez que creas ver una luz en el cielo, o una casa encantada, sino que ahora voy a luchar porque la principal razón para estar juntos seamos nosotros. Soy tu amiga y tu familia, Mulder, y desde esta noche voy a actuar como tal sin importar lo que opinen los demás, o quién pretenda evitarlo._

_El primer paso va a ser ponerme en marcha para darte mi regalo y que lo abras en mi compañía como manda la tradición familiar de Navidad. El segundo corre de tu parte, pero si tardas, no dudes de que tomaré el asunto en mis manos. Una mujer puede aguantar hasta donde puede aguantar y te prometo que esta será la última Navidad que pasaremos solos._

END

Febrero, 2021


End file.
